


star-kissed lip gloss

by yerimsus



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimsus/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: lip gloss for gays and stars for cosmic hoes





	star-kissed lip gloss

**Author's Note:**

> been at my drafts for too long. its time for it to be out under the sun — figuratively. unedited.

 

 

On lights layered with green and yellow, Yeri’s hand seems to have grown a life on its own, scribbling on a table whose rough edges have cut to the insides of her palms and whose surface has grown too solid and cold for her inebriated state. The world, it appears, has tilted upon the color theory: the colors have started to bleed its signals into Yeri’s light-sensitive eyes, resonating even through her closed eyelids looking like the shadows myriads of stars have left in its wake — long after they are gone.

  
(They resemble the stars she’s seen through the windows of Joy’s room with Joy’s soft voice reverberating in the background about how the stars one sees today aren’t really — they’re merely remnants of stars which may have long faded or exploded.

“We’re only seeing them because they’re light-years away from us,” Joy says, leaning in beside Yeri, her hand softly resting against the cool panel of her window. “Light may be fast, but it certainly isn’t fast enough for it to reach us and see what is happening in that system right now. It’s kinda sad, isn’t it?”

  
Yeri only nods and watches the girl beside her as she slowly stretches and backs away from the window.

  
She thinks light may not travel fast, but it’s travelled fast enough for Yeri to notice strands of Joy’s hair which have grown astray embrace her round face.

  
Light may not travel fast, but at that moment, it certainly did for Yeri to be able to take and wander in the tiny specks of light that looked like stars made anew reflect from the fluorescent light outside to Joy’s tired eyes.

  
It’s the kind of universe she’d want to lose herself into.)

  
It’s a color harmony all around Yeri: the yellow and green of the lights have saturated through the paleness of the girl sleeping beside her. And she swears she could see the colors like wisps of cloud wrapping the people around her — fogged and murky. Her intoxication seems to be playing tricks in her mind, but she swears this is the first time she’s ever felt alive ever since she kissed her first love under the copse of acacia trees, shading them from the heat of the sun, and, as the wind propelled the leaves of the trees to lean too closely against one another, Yeri decided to just go for it.

  
For her, it was fate, and nature nudging her not to let the chance go to waste. But Yeri had a knack for romanticising things.

  
That’s the major difference setting her apart from Joy.

Yeri doesn’t believe stars could only form in galaxies.

  
Once on a late Sunday night with Joy’s head resting upon her chest and the pads of Joy’s fingers gently touching her palms, it was the first time she believed supernovas were created for the purpose of this sensation — in the languor and intimacy of Joy slowly tracing circles on her skin, and the hesitance in her soft caress.

  
Yeri believed stars could form and die within the short span of a few minutes in the void between two beating hearts.

  
Stars could be created in the space between one kiss and another under the guise of a rickety bed pockmarked with red lippies and mascara dust instead of molecular clouds.  
And that supernovas could happen right after a star’s formation contrary to what Joy told her.

 

(The supernova that happened that night was colossal in its explosion of repressed emotions. And just as the dimness of the lights situated above Yeri’s bed grew too bright for her eyes, it could only shape itself into the sigh that parted her lips.)

 

 

 


End file.
